


The Well Deserved Day of Derek Hale

by mackietommo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t remember the last time he got a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Well Deserved Day of Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly can’t leave derek down. i’m always haunted by his memories, telling me ‘write me, mackie. i never had a good day ever, please’ and i just, ‘ok, derek, here i go’ so this happened.
> 
> i fully blame airis for his obsession over our dear, true alpha and his wonderful human.

Derek wakes up that morning, feeling something lifted off his chest.

He’s not quite sure what it is, but there’s something gone in him. Like, all of a sudden, the world isn’t in his shoulders and the safety of his pack isn’t in his hands. For the first time in his life, he feels  _free_. He doesn’t understand but he can breathe normally (there’s something about him breathing and feeling guilty that he’s alive instead of his family. Every time he inhales and exhales, there’s the word ‘regret’ forming in his mind.) He stands up, and thinks, ‘I want to run’, so he does.

He comes back home feeling sweaty and sees the clock just turning ‘seven’. Isaac usually wakes up thirty minutes after that. He showers and changes into more comfortable clothes and goes to the kitchen so he can make breakfast. He goes to the fridge and snorts at the note Stiles left before opening it and getting the ingredients he needs inside.

‘ _I bought some groceries. Please, don’t live in take outs, Isaac is a growing boy and you’re a growing alpha. Take care of yourself, you dumb sourwolf_ ’ in Stiles’ messy handwriting. Derek keeps it in his pocket, and reminds himself to put it in his drawer. Alongside more of Stiles’ notes in every part of his house that Derek kept, telling him to ‘take care of himself’.

He cooks sunny side up eggs, and toasts some bread. Derek gets reminded of his family. For a second, he half expects it to hurt, like it usually does. But, it doesn’t come.

He smells and hears Isaac’s footsteps before Isaac even says anything. “You’re cooking.”

Derek looks up at his beta, since he’s still putting the newly cooked eggs in a plate. “Yeah.”

“You, Derek, are cooking.” Isaac says, disbelief obvious in his voice.

“Stiles bought some groceries last night.”

“Yeah, I know. I was there.”

“Okay.” Derek replies. “You want to eat or do you want to stare at the breakfast some more? I’m not going to wait for you.”

Isaac blinks, before he steps forward to the table. His face still screams, ‘I can’t believe this!’ but he does sit and takes some eggs and bread. “This is delicious. I didn’t know you can cook.”

Derek shrugs, getting his own pair of breakfast dish. “I used to.” with my family left unsaid. “I guess we can’t live on take outs forever.”

Isaac groans. “Tell me about it. Stiles grilled that thought in my head.”

“Really?” Derek tries to hide his amusement. “I don’t know about that.”

“You’re fucking with me.” Isaac complains.

“I’m not ‘fucking’ with you.” Derek counters.

Isaac tries to piss him off by stuffing two breads in his mouth but Isaac ends up choking in it, so Derek gives him some water and pats his back for good measures.

Derek ends up laughing at his beta’s stupidity.

***

Isaac tells him he wants to hang out with Scott, Derek gives him his full permission since he realised that Isaac  _is_  a teenager. Werewolf or not, Isaac deserves to be normal. 

Isaac asked him, ‘Who are you and what have you done with Derek?’ and Derek cut his allowance for a week.

Derek ends up in a grocery store, he’s not quite sure how or why or if it even matters. He picks up a basket and starts to roam around, isle to isle. He grabs a jar of nutella, and a plastic of skittles. He also gets some shampoo and soap and that’s when he sees her.

 _Allison_.

“Derek,” she calls. Her voice surprised. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I am a normal citizen of Beacon Hills.” he doesn’t feel like fighting her today. “Normal people got to do normal things.”

Allison smiles at her and he sees how different it is from Kate. Kate’s smile was evil, and sweet. Allison’s looks like its pure and innocent. Derek takes note of that. 

“Um.” Allison starts. “Well, Stiles told me that you like a certain brand of hair gel.” she takes something out of her own basket and it’s the hair gel Derek has been using in New York except it’s always out of stock in Beacon Hills. How Stiles knew that is something he doesn’t want to know. “And I want to give this to you.” Allison hands it over and he takes it. “I wanted to give it to my dad but Stiles told me how you really like that hair gel and there’s only one bottle left so I think you deserve it.”

Derek feels a little taken back with Allison’s sudden kindness but the last time he hears from her, she was trying to kill his kind. He’s taking anything he can get. “Thanks. I’ll remember this.”

Allison smiles and waves Derek goodbye.

Derek leaves the store with a smile on his face and a bottle of hair gel in his hand.

***

Derek is putting the hair gel in his bedside table (that Stiles picked out in the garage sale and gave it to Derek and, ‘ _Jesus, Derek, who doesn’t have a bedside table in their bedroom? You’ll need it_ ’ and turns out, he’s right.) when Erica slams the door open and exclaims, “Derek!”

Derek flinches. She’s loud. “I’m a werewolf, Erica.”

“I have no time for your drama, Derek. There’s a emergency!”

Derek’s heart falls. He knew this day was too good to be true. “What? Where? Who’s involved?”

“Me.” Erica points to herself. “Derek,  _me_. I need to learn how to bake real quick or else, I’m going to fail Home Economics.”

 _Or not_. “What?”

“Isaac just reminded me about my Home Economics failure! I failed to bake cookies since I burnt them and I need to learn how to bake them or I’m going to fail that class!”

Derek forgets that his pack is filled with kids. “I can help you, I guess.”

“You can bake?”

 _Laura used to_ , he wants to say. But, all he can think of is her voice, telling him how to mix a flour. “I’m trying to remember how, give me a second.” he walks towards the kitchen and Erica follows him.

“Well?” Erica asks as Derek looks over drawer to drawer.

“I don’t have the right ingredients, we need to go to the grocery store.” a pause. “And maybe Stiles’ research.”

“Good idea.”

Stiles ends up sending them too much research, Erica’s mixing is either too strong or too weak. Derek reminds himself to remember this moment when he feels a little too sad. He doesn’t remember smiling this much.

For the first time in years, he’s happy.

***

Boyd visits Derek couple of minutes Erica finishes her cookies. It tastes good. To be honest, Derek is already happy if it was even remotely edible.

“You baked cookies?” Boyd asks.

Erica nods excitedly. “Derek said it tastes good! You must try!”

Boyd looks skeptical, he looks at Derek and Derek nods. Boyd sighs, and takes one. He eats it slowly and nods. “Yeah, its good.”

“Right?” Erica says dreamily. “I need to give Isaac some.” and then she excitedly exclaims, “STILES!”

“Yeah,” Boyd replies. “He’ll appreciate it.”

“What are you doing here, by the way?” Derek asks.

He puts up his hand with a book. It’s The Hunger Games. “I’m on my way to Stiles’ but I got lazy so I figured I could just stay here.” but Derek sees him subtly stares at Erica for a second before it’s gone.

Now, there’s only handful of times Derek sees Boyd shows interest to anything. Lacrosse, a good book and Erica. And Derek doesn’t want to be any hindrance of their binding relationship. He doesn’t remember the last time Erica and Boyd had a time for themselves without having to fight for their lives. Even just for a moment, Derek wants to give them that time.

“You know what? I’ll give it to him.” Derek announces, wiping the crumbs of cookies in a kitchen towel.

Boyd looks surprised and Erica says, “Give him these cookies, too!”

“You don’t have to.” Boyd counters. “I’m sure he’ll understand if I explain to him why I gave it back late.”

“It’s fine.” Derek says. Boyd is about to say something so he says, “I’m the Alpha. Listen to what I have to say.”

“That’s not fair.” Boyd says.

Derek shrugs and takes the book out of Boyd’s hand. Erica hands him a tupperware that probably has Stiles’ cookies. “I’ll be back later. Clean the kitchen while I’m out.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Boyd says. “Thanks.” Boyd smiles at him.

Derek knows Boyd meant him giving Stiles’ book back but he can’t help but feel there’s something else in his statement. Derek just nods, grabs the car keys and goes outside his house.

He hears Erica giggling and Boyd saying, “Stop playing around!” and Derek really wish he can put it on record and to repeat it when he’s sad.

***

“Derek, I know you’re used to sneaking in my son’s room via the window. But, I need to ask you to use the damn door for once. You’re ruining my roof.” is what he hears before he even manages to jump in Stiles’ window.

“Sir...”

“I know.” Sheriff says. “Get inside. He’s upstairs. He won’t be down until he finishes at least one of those books he got in sale in that bookstore downtown.”

“Ah.” Derek walks inside the Stilinski’s home. “Sorry for the intrusion.”

The Sheriff just waves him off and goes back to his seat in front of the TV. “You can stay until midnight. And I need to see you walking out that door, Derek or I swear to God.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

Derek stays at least five second for good measures before walking upstairs of their home. He hears Stiles’ heartbeat and it somehow calms him down. He sees Stiles’ room and he knocks.

“Come in,” Stiles says.

Derek opens the door and peaks inside. The only light open is the lampshade besides his bed. “It’s Derek.”

“Yeah, I heard your voice downstairs. Come in, didn’t I said that?”

Derek walks inside Stiles’ room and sees him laying in his bed, with a book in his hands and a blanket all over him. He looks like a burrito. “I brought the book Boyd borrowed and Erica’s baked cookies.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything so Derek takes it as a cue to come closer to him. He puts the book besides the lampshade and hands Stiles the cookies Erica made.

“Do you like to read?” Stiles asks.

Derek shrugs. “It was a hobby.”

“Was?”

“I didn’t really have much time reading when all I do these days is to fight for my life.”

Stiles looks at him and Derek asks, “What?”

“Dad said you can stay until midnight, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek answers. “So?”

Stiles smiles and taps the space besides him. “Come on, Sourwolf. I have lots of good book in here. Join my burrito blanket.”

Derek raises on his eyebrows. “You’re kidding.”

Stiles pulls out a book inside the blanket and waves it around Derek. It’s ‘The Perks Of Being A Wallflower’ and Derek has been seeing it around the town and hears that it has been a movie but he didn’t have the time to indulge since the world seems to be in constant danger.

“Derek,” Stiles says his name soft, gentle and Derek wants to drill it in his ears.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not fighting for your life right this moment.”

Derek blinks before he smiles. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Stiles taps the space besides him again. This time, Derek complies. He takes of his jacket, and shoes. Before sliding in the bed with Stiles. Stiles immediately wraps him around a blanket and Derek accidentally brushes his knuckles in Stiles’ skin.

“If I sleep on you, you’re not allowed to complain, okay?” Stiles murmurs before handing him his book.

Derek smiles. “Yeah,”

He feels Stiles leans in to him, and when he glances at the human besides him, Stiles is blushing. Derek doesn’t have the heart to make fun of him. He smiles at Stiles instead and then kisses his hair. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind, and continues to read. The tip of his ear becoming redder by second.

Derek doesn’t remember the last time he got a good day, but being with Stiles like this, maybe he can finally have one.


End file.
